


Unexpected Gifts

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a)



Series: NaNoWriMo 2014 [12]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Oviposition, Uninformed Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anduin finds something unexpected while playing with Wrathion's matured drake form for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Anduin is a cis man; Wrathion is a trans man.

It wasn't like it had been a heat of the moment thing. They'd planned this. Wrathion had commented, off-handedly, that his drake form was now older; old enough to carry Anduin in flight, if he wanted it to. And Anduin had replied without thinking that he'd love to ride Wrathion's drake form. One of Anduin's guards - a newbie - had burst into laughter, and they hadn't discussed it further for a while, after that.

But then they did. Anduin had casually brought up one evening, when they were genuinely alone, that he really... would like to ride Wrathion's drake form. In the completely innuenduos way, of course.  
"Provided you'd have me," he said. "I imagine my, um, endowment, while it might be difficult for you to take in your humanoid form, I imagine it would be different in your drake..."  
"Yes, I think it might be. But I could never be disappointed by you, Anduin Wrynn." A gentle hand on Anduin's cheeks assuaged the fears Anduin had barely even voiced. "You're terribly good at pleasing me regardless of your anatomy, after all."

They'd discussed it more - how to keep Wrathion's claws off Anduin, to keep his single purple wing - the other being orange, a mark of his status as a chimera - folded so it wouldn't upset Anduin's memories of the time Wrathion's aunt had hurt him so dreadfully. And for Anduin's part, how to keep his hands off Wrathion's neck as far as possible, so's not to accidentally paralyse him and leave him incapable of objecting; what angle to enter at, if it came to that; how to stroke his scales so's not to hurt him or irritate them.

And now it was the evening. They'd planned and discussed and meticulously prepared, and now they were here.

"You still want to do this?" Anduin asked, gently cupping Wrathion's - for now - humanoid chin.  
"Yes." Wrathion leaned up to kiss him, tenderly, then stepped back to shapeshift.

Anduin's breath stopped in his throat. He'd seen Wrathion's drake form recently - yesterday, even - but it still never failed to astound him with its beauty. The cuteness of his whelp form was gone, replaced with the elegant deadliness one could expect out of a dragon. A long, smooth neck extended out of a powerfully muscled body to a smooth, beautifully-shaped head with two pairs of sharp horns - one curved delicately in towards Wrathion's jaw, the other jutting back parallel to the webbed spines that ran down his spine. Even the mottled scales which marked the places where he'd been seared together were pretty - they were pale and marbled, similar to the vitiligo in his humanoid form, and each beautiful in its uniqueness. Anduin had even, with Wrathion's permission, had one that was shed made into a necklace.

His hands came out to reverently cup Wrathion's draconic face in his hands, and he kissed his snout.  
"You look spectacular," he murmured.  
"I know," Wrathion replied, with a slightly gruff-sounding snicker.  
"Yes, but you do like to hear me say it." Anduin grinned.  
"You're right, I do."

As discussed, Wrathion rolled onto his back on the soft carpet in the room they'd chosen. His slit was still closed, at this stage, so Anduin simply straddled his belly and begin smoothing his hands down his scales.

"You're beautiful," he breathed. "Wonderful. Completely amazing in every way."  
"Mmm, do keep going." Wrathion craned his long neck around to gently nudge his nose against Anduin's face; his warm breath ruffled Anduin's hair as Anduin kept stroking, patiently, lovingly, down his scales. Anduin breathed out, obviously already aroused - Wrathion's drake form always did this to him. Wrathion moved down to nuzzle along Anduin's chest, his nose easily broad enough to cover most of his torso at once. Anduin arched his back and hummed, rocking his hips down against Wrathion's smooth scales, his hard cock visibly straining against his loose trousers.

"Are you ready to take these off, yet?" Wrathion asked, his voice rumbling against Anduin's stomach.  
"No; I want to work on you first." Anduin licked his lips subconsciously as he slipped further down Wrathion's stomach to sit on his tail. The dragon's slit was at least visible, now - they'd talked about how not to force it open, and about how different the anatomy was likely to be from his humanoid form, given it was one entrance for all three functions.

Gently, Anduin leaned down and began to lick nearby to the parting in Wrathion's scales. Wrathion generally didn't smell at all in his dragon form, which sometimes disappointed Anduin - he liked Wrathion's scent, in general. And he certainly liked Wrathion's scent down below. So he was very glad to breathe in and taste the familiar fragrance he'd known from so many sessions with Wrathion's humanoid form.

Seeing Anduin paying him so much reverent attention was certainly doing things for Wrathion. He could feel warmth pooling in his abdomen, in much the same way as it did when he was in his humanoid form; he let his jaw hang open and his forked tongue flick out as he watched Anduin lick and touch, ever so gently, with just the pads of his fingers, at Wrathion's entrance. The human Prince was completely focussed, absorbed in what he was doing, and completely glad to be doing it. That made Wrathion very pleased indeed.

Just when the both of them thought they were getting somewhere, though, they were met with a surprise. In his humanoid form, Wrathion was, as a dragon who produced eggs and not sperm, entirely devoid of a penis; however, something undeniably phallic was gradually emerging from his slit. Wrathion looked as surprised as Anduin did, about this.  
"What... is it?" Anduin asked, excited marvel in his tone.  
"I  _assume_  it's a penis, although I don't know how I got one." Wrathion tilted his head and blinked his nictating membranes, trying to get a clearer look at it.

It was translucent red, like much of Wrathion's inner workings. Long and slender - at least proportionately - it was still just as thick as Anduin's cock, if not slightly more so. The more of it revealed itself from inside Wrathion, the bigger Anduin's eyes grew, and Wrathion could tell the human was formulating something a little  _outside_  the original plan they'd had.

Experimentally, Wrathion tensed the muscles around the base of it, and found its angle sprung readily upwards at his command, away from where it had been lying against his stomach - towards Anduin, in fact. The priest laughed and took it in both his hands. Wrathion was surprised to find that Anduin's touch didn't necessarily feel sexual, just a little tingly - but then, he supposed there was a reason why, according to his textbooks, all dragons generally had recreational intercourse in their humanoid form anyway.

He let Anduin continue exploring, giving him a confirming nod when he looked up for permission. His hands roamed from the slightly thicker base to the tapered tip; it didn't have a head like a regular human penis was, but Wrathion supposed that was to be expected, too. He took a sharp breath in when Anduin's fingertips gently explored the very end of it - he could feel there was a hollow inside of it similar to the urethra of a penis, but he wasn't entirely sure that's what it was.

Finally, Anduin asked the question Wrathion had seen burning on his face since the thing began emerging.  
"May I..?"  
"Put it inside you?" Wrathion snickered again. "I don't really see why not, although, I'm not sure how good an idea that is. It's rather big, after all..."  
He looked at Anduin's pleading eyes; his rock-hard cock.  
"...but that's part of the appeal for you, isn't it?" He tilted his head in a knowing glance.  
Anduin blushed brightly and nodded silently.  
"Well, you can certainly go ahead. But let's agree not to blame each other if something goes horribly wrong, alright?" It was stated flippantly, and Anduin laughed in response.  
"Of course."

Anduin went to the bag of things he'd brought with him and dug around it until he found the lubricant. He had to prepare himself, of course, Wrathion's claws being far too large and unwieldy to help him with that - Wrathion finally got to look at Anduin's cock, though, and it was just as magnificent a sight to him as Wrathion's was to Anduin. He stared at it, hard and twitching and glistening in the light with his glorious precum, and hoped very much that he could taste it before the night was done.

Finally, Anduin came over and laid himself down on Wrathion's stomach again. Wrathion angled his... new appendage (he really hesitated to call it a penis; he'd spent so long thinking of himself as not having one that suddenly changing that was very difficult indeed) so Anduin could comfortably slide down onto it.

It was when Anduin pressed the tip against his entrance that the fireworks started. Wrathion suddenly took a sharp breath in just from how  _good_  the heat and pressure felt - it felt right in a way he couldn't quite place. Perfect, altogether. He had to dig his claws lightly into the carpet to stop himself from grabbing Anduin and pushing him down.

Anduin worked himself down patiently, pausing every now and again to gasp and whine and  _writhe_  in ways that made Wrathion pant just as much, now. He didn't understand the shift in sensation from Anduin's hands to his behind, but he most certainly was not complaining about it. He held back from thrusting his hips, especially as Anduin could only take about a third of the absurd length of the thing. He never wanted to place his own pleasure above Anduin's pain, especially not now - and it had taken Anduin so much patience and effort to get him onto the thing that it's not like he could suddenly pull off it without hurting himself.

They stayed there for a good while, Anduin working himself rapidly to orgasm on Wrathion's hard length - and Wrathion revelling in the feeling of being buried so deep in Anduin's warm backside. He could feel himself building to  _something_ , but he wasn't sure quite  _what_ , exactly. It definitely didn't feel like an orgasm - but then, everything so far had felt so strange anyway.

He didn't need to wait long to find out, and when he did, it was quite a shock. Anduin had just reached his peak, and normally Wrathion would be revelling in the sensation of his hot cum against his smooth scales - but there was something more urgent he'd noticed.  
"Anduin!"  
"Mmhh..."  
"No, Anduin, I need you to look!"  
"...mh?"  
Wrathion frantically gestured to the base of his "penis", where a bulge of significant size - around the width of both of Anduin's fists put together - was moving up the tube towards where Anduin was perched.

It was never a penis. It was an  _ovipositor_.

Anduin, contrary to Wrathion's panicking, was surprisingly unshocked about this. "Ohhh... I thought it might be."  
"Wh-- What?? You knew this might happen?"  
"I thought it  _might_. I didn't know for sure." He wasn't moving to pull himself off Wrathion, and he was grinning faintly up at him.  
"And you're--" Wrathion felt a strange satisfaction as the egg continued to move towards Anduin - "you're just fine with this?"  
"Yep."  
"Then I suppose..." he watched it nudge up against Anduin's entrance, "you'd better try and relax."

Anduin did relax. The egg slowed its journey as it hit his entrance, but it didn't stop; he cried out, clinging onto Wrathion's scaled shoulders, as he felt himself stretch. But he didn't yelp in pain, and there was none of what Wrathion was terrified off, the sudden surprise of a dreadful injury. He breathed deeply, accepting the egg into himself; and Wrathion's thought processes scrambled as it neared the end of its travels to the end of his ovipositor. This was exactly what he wanted, right now, exactly what he  _needed_ , and he groaned as stars filled his vision. The egg finally pushed out into Anduin's warm insides.

There seemed to be only the one, and once it was deposited, his ovipositor began to withdraw just as ponderously as it had emerged. It slipped out of Anduin easily now it was going soft, and now Anduin himself had been stretched out quite so much - Anduin gave another moan, rolling off Wrathion to gently rub a hand over the tangible bulge in his abdomen.

"Are..." Wrathion found himself breathless, "are you alright..?"  
"Mmn, just fine..." If anything, Anduin seemed to find this  _arousing_. Not... disgusting and unnatural, as he had every right to think. Wrathion was secretly very glad that Anduin thought the former and not the latter.

Wanting to care for him, Wrathion shifted into his humanoid form and helped Anduin sit up. He gasped as the weight inside him shifted. "H-Help me get into position? I think it's coming out..."  
Wrathion nodded and helped him lie down on his side, stroking his hair with his hand.

It  _was_  coming back out, and Wrathion thought it was a sight to behold - a translucent red orb (which, if Wrathion didn't know any better, he'd say looked just like one of his bloodgems) stretching Anduin wide. The noises coming out of Anduin were just as melodically aroused as they'd been all evening, and Wrathion had to admit he could feel himself getting a little turned on by them, no matter how tired he'd felt moments ago.

Finally, it rolled out gently onto the carpet, and Anduin panted deeply as though he'd had another orgasm. Despite knowing it wasn't fertilised, Wrathion felt compelled to scoop it up, and he cradled it in his lap along with Anduin's head.

"Incedible," he breathed.  
"Very." Anduin looked up at Wrathion with a sleepy smile. "I think I'd definitely like to do this again, some time."  
"Really..?"  
"Really." He beamed.  
Wrathion laughed, and grinned back. "Alright, then. Alright."


End file.
